We Stand Together
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A sort-of prequel to "Always". The end of time doesn't come and when the time comes for four knocks, the Doctor and the Master find themselves saved. But for what purpose? What does it have to do with Gallifrey, a strange human woman and a certain blonde woman who holds the Doctor's heart? They will either stand together or fall apart... (TenxRose, MasterxOC eventually)


Chapter One: The Meeting of Insane Time and Crimson Moons

Cardiff, he had found his way to Cardiff; the Master wasn't too sure how he'd managed it from London but it didn't much matter. His mind was aching by now, the drums felt so very loud, so beating, pounding in his head: one, two, three, four, over and over, over and over. He hit the side of his head with the palm of his hand, frowned, and kept walking; dressed in a black hoodie and pants, a red shirt underneath, trainers, normal enough clothes that made him look sort of like a delinquent though with his currently bleach blonde hair. Not choice, never choice; he was brought back wrong, he could feel it. Everything felt wrong; his head, his fingers, his growling stomach, his beating hearts, everything felt wrong somehow and he didn't like it, not at all. And he felt so very…hungry.

His fingers ran quickly, manically through his hair, his mind racing as he walked, kept walking down the streets; night had fallen, he had just arrived and night had come to the city by now. Not many were out but each human made him lick his lips; he felt so hungry and he could smell them. Tasty, so very tasty, meat and life, so much life in them; his was starting to wane and flux, he could feel it, something had gone terribly wrong and now he was so hungry and he needed to feast, to eat and to try and fill that emptiness in his gut if that was possible.

He didn't attack, though, wasn't driven to do so yet, and continued his trek, his aimless journey for something, he wasn't sure what yet but he knew he wanted it. The streetlamps flickered above, less and less humans were found until finally the rogue Time Lord was alone in the street with silence and the drums. He hated that; quiet just made the drums worse and they didn't need to be worse. They needed to be better, much better; he hit the sides of his head again, this time with both hands, this time harder and more than once, starting to yell, "Stop, it, stop it, stop it! Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Louder and louder, the drums just got louder and louder, almost deafening; he beat his head more and more, hoping, wishing the pounding would stop; he wished so much that the pounding would stop and for once he could have the drums not be there. Yet that seemed impossible…

"Are you okay?" Until a voice broke through and for a second in time everything went silent; the drums ceased for a second and the Master stopped before looking up, towards where the voice came from.

A few feet away stood a girl, staring, watching him; a messenger bag, a long black jacket, jeans, a t-shirt, glasses, long black hair, she looked normal. The katana on her back, her deep red eyes that were looking from beyond glasses, she was definitely not normal. She frowned lightly though it was concern, not annoyance or anger, that colored her expression; stepping towards him carefully she didn't speak but didn't move too much. Like he was a caged animal. The Master was not a caged animal; he was an angry and injured animal but there was little difference in attitudes. He watched her too, carefully, looking her over; he could smell her, a sweet sort of scent, like tea and jasmine and honey and chocolate and strawberries. There was also blood, the smell of blood; the girl who approached, no the young woman, she had blood on her hands, not literately or at least not visibly at the moment. She'd killed, she'd killed many; alien blood but there was the faintest tinge of human. It was a scent that allured him and as she came closer, only a few steps away now, his own expression changed; a smile, seeming kind and friendly to most, a politician's smile, was turned on her and he straightened up slightly before stepping towards her too, "Hello."

"Are you okay?" she reiterated, looking up at him, and while there was only a few inches between them she did have to look up a bit.

"I'm fine," he said in a sweet tone, with the slightest tinge of a purr, "I'm just….hungry, very hungry."

The scent was overpowering, her scent; delicious really, he was tempted almost to eat her but as she watched him carefully, looking him in the eye actually, he saw something more appealing. She held no fear though it was obvious he was not harmless; she stood her ground and kept an eye on him as he started to move around her like a shark circling prey. She frowned lightly and his smile just grew as she spoke again, "Hungry?"

He nodded, "Yes, very, very hungry."

"Well if you want food you could always go get some from the store or a restaurant I suppose," the young woman said calmly even as the predatory Master circled her.

"Unfortunately no money, none at all; still so hungry though."

"No money? Hm well I guess you could go to a soup kitchen; there's one nearby," she told him, still watching him carefully.

The Master stopped for a moment, considered it; soup kitchen eh? Hm, food and more people perhaps? So much hunger, food wouldn't be enough, he'd need more. And looking back at her, something told him, a voice deep inside his head whispered, that she would be good to keep around; she showed him no fear, she even told him where he could go get some food. That was good, very good, especially for a human. So his smile returned full-force, so sweet and disarming usually; she didn't let her guard down which admittedly was pleasing too.

"Good," he said then grabbed her wrist in his hand, feeling how thin it seemed. Or maybe his hand was just big, "Come on then!~"

She blinked and he dragged her along, running, running, trying to find this soup kitchen. He could smell it nearby. The girl followed along, trying to keep up; he went faster but she matched it each time. That pleased him too. The buildings went by and the Master heard the drums beating again but not as loud, not right now, still there but not overwhelming. He felt his mind clear a bit but not enough to let go of his incidental hostage, not until they arrived, right outside the soup kitchen, the scent of food wafting out. He breathed it in after stopping and closed his eyes with a pleased grin; she stared at him as he was quiet, just standing there. She pulled her hand away carefully and found he let go easily; part of her told her to run then, to just leave this strange madman. She stepped back but he then opened his eyes and turned to look at her, that smile back. But his eyes seemed cold for a moment, so cruel, like he knew she was trying to escape but wouldn't allow it. His words came out in a purr, "Well? Shall we go in?"

"You want me to go in…with you?" she asked; he nodded and she tilted her head a bit, "Why?"  
"It's better eating with company; someone to talk to, someone interesting, you seem interesting and nice, won't you come along?" He stepped towards her again, not grabbing her this time; he actually offered his hand to her, as if giving her a choice. Come or go, stay or leave; she frowned a little, staring at the hand and contemplated leaving but found instead her hand taking his. She reasoned it was because he would probably do something to her if she tried to run away anyway. The Master returned to friendly and smiled at her, "Good, good. Glad you choose to stay, now for food, food is good, I really am so hungry…oh, first though, what's your name?"

It seemed the right thing to do, even if he ends up eating her; she blinked then smiled a bit, "Tsukkuyomi, though you can call me Tsuki."

"Tsuki, huh? Pretty name, prettier than my last companion's," he said with some distain, frowning, nibbling on his lip a bit.

"Oh um well thank you. What about you? What's your name?"

He grinned, "Call me the Master."

"Alright, Master." Shudders went through him when she said his name, that soft voice, nice and clear but soft voice; he grinned and kissed her hand, that scent of hers overpowering him again. She blinked, blushed, and he grinned, "Inside we go then, food time. Mmm."

* * *

Vene: Ve!~ Here's the first chapter of my (hopefully) ongoing Doctor Who fanfiction. Once more, pairings will be MasterxOC (eventually) and TenxRose. Whether or not Eleven gets involved is up in the air. Hopefully you liked this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up quickly, with your imput of course ^w^ Review please!~


End file.
